Switching Things Around
by alexham19
Summary: Arnold Pataki and Helga Shortman. Arnold and Helga trade places. Now Helga is the nice one and Arnold has the attitude. Both have feelings for eachother, but have no idea of the other's. But with Arnold's abusive parents always bringing him down, will Arnold stick around for long enough to see how things would turn out?
1. Chapter 1-Tying The Noose

**Hello to everyone! So this is a story that I've been thinking about for a week or so, working out the details, but you read the summary so yeah. I'm hoping it will be good. So anyways, here's cvhapter one! Read, review, enjoy!**

Arnold: I tie the knot tight, making sure that I do this right. For once in my life, let me do something right. Making sure to leave just enough room, I finish off the rope. I've thought about this a lot over the last few years, and decided that this would be the easiest way to go. It took a while to decide where to do it, though, not knowing whether I would want to be in some nice, scenic area or something, but after about 20 seconds of thought, I realized that A) There are zero scenic places in Hillwood where I would be able to pull this off, and B) It really doesn't matter where it happens, so in the end, I decided on my closet.

I shove past all of my clothes and hangers to the area hidden behind it. My closet is actually pretty big, but you don't realize it until you take out all of the clothes.

Taking the note that I have finally finished after many, many failed attempts, I rip off a piece of tape and tape it to the wall, next to where it's going to happen. In the letter, I explain to my few friends why this had to happen. It took me forever to finally get it to how I wanted it to be, restarting it too many times to count in the process. I know that this stupid piece of paper really shouldn't matter that much. It's not like people are really going to be critiquing my wording after this, but I really just wanted for it to be perfect. I just want for everyone to understand what was so bad that this had to happen. Why I have to end my own life.

**So. There's chapter one. Sorry it's so short, but I just thought that that was a pretty good place to end it. Chapter two should be coming soon, I'm working on it as I type. Please review! Review. Even if you hate it. Review really quick. Please. Tell me if you think this was good or dumb or what. Thx-alexham19**


	2. Chapter 2-Hiding Behind Walls

**Hello to everyone! So here's chapter two. Sorry, about doing the terrible "climax at the beginning" thing, but you know how writing it. Anyways, read, review, enjoy!**

*THREE WEEKS AGO*:

Arnold:

I'm running, from what I don't know, but I know that it's terrifying. I run as fast as I can, my legs burning, but I don't care. I need to get away. I don't see the rock until the last second and I fall onto the ground.  
"Arnold." I look behind me to see something worse than terrifying. My father. He looks at me with unadulterated rage in his eyes.  
"Please," I start to beg, knowing what's to come.  
"You're such a disappointment." He spits at me as he begins to unbuckle his belt.  
"No," I try to plead with him, but it only makes him angrier.  
"Shut up!" He yells, taking off the belt. "We never wanted you! You ruined our lives!" I cringe at his words. I've heard them at least a thousand times, but everytime it still stung. "You can never do anything right! Turn around." He orders.  
"No." It's barely a whisper, but it's still there.  
"What did you say to me!?" He roars.  
"I said no." I say a little louder, but it came out sounding more like a question.  
A hideous, evil look takes over his face. "Fine," He says, bringing up the belt. "Have it your way." Then he brings the belt down, whipping it across my face and chest.

I wake up screaming.  
I breath heavily, my mind still a haze and look around the room. My room. It was a dream. I let myself fall back into the pillows. After a couple of minutes, I've calmed myself down, and I look over to the clock on my nightstand.  
6:43. I have school today. May as well go get ready. I take a shower and pick out my usual outfit: Plaid long-sleeve shirt, dark blue jeans, and my sneakers. Then I brush through my hair real quick and put on my blue hat. I take my time, not wanting to go downstairs. Gotta go down some time, though, so I walk down the steps, praying that Bob already left for work.  
Sadly, my prayers never come true.  
"Arnold!" I walk into the living room and see Miriam still passed out, drunk on the couch. That's one less problem to worry about. I walk into the kitchen, bracing myself for my Dad.  
"Where have you been!?" He yells at me.  
"I was sleeping, Dad." I say as I open the cupboards and get out a mostly empty box of cereal and a bowl and spoon.  
"Watch your tone with me, boy." Bob warns me.  
"I'm sorry." I mumble.  
"What did you say!?" He yells.  
"I said I'm sorry." I say a little bit louder, but making sure that I don't sound like I have an attitude. You only make that mistake a couple of times.  
"mm." Bob grunts. "I'm going to work."  
I set my cereal down on the table and go to the fridge. No milk. As usual. I hear the front door slam. He's gone. I didn't realize that I was tense until I feel myself relax.  
I eat my dry cereal then start my walk to school. It's about a fifteen minute walk from my house to the school, but it's better than riding the bus, and I don't have to worry about if I sit next to somebody, or alone, so I walk. I make sure one last time that Miriam is asleep and not going to sneak up on me or something, grab my backpack with my school books and leave.  
On my way there, I pass by Helga's house. I look dreamily up at it. Helga. I shake my head to clear my mind. She would never like me. She's way out of my league.  
I'm nothing.  
I sigh and keep walking, my default unhappy mood back.  
I approach the school and see all of the kids who ride the bus get out and walk in. Good. Now I won't have to deal with them. I let them go into the building then I walk to the doors. I stop for a second to make sure that my sleeves are covering my wrists and then I go in and head to my locker.  
Nobody tries to talk to me, and I start turning the lock, putting in my combination. I see Helga stand next to me out of the corner of my eye. Her locker is right next to mine. I smile for a second, but then I wipe it off my face. I can't let her know that I like her. What if she doesn't feel the same way? She's one of the only people who I can call a friend. I can't risk that.  
"Good morning, Arnold." Her melodious voice rings out.  
"Hey." I respond shortly.  
"How are you?" She asks.  
"Fine." I glare at her.  
Her smile falls off. "O-kay." she says. I hate how I always push her away. I wish that for once I could just tell someone everything, tell them what makes me so unhappy, what makes me push them away. But I can't. I don't want for her to get hurt. So as much as it pains me, I walk away without another word.

**So yup, that was chapter two. Kinda tells you a bit about Arnold's character. Also, I know that I was only supposed to switch their personalities and families and such, and I actually found it surprisingly hard to give Arnold Helga's personality without him being a total douche. I also ended up adding abusive parents as you can tell, so yeah, hope you're cool with that, and if not, well tough. Please, PLEASE review! Right down there. Real quick, review. Review. And if you don't, well I'll probably just end up pestering you until you do, so yeah, review dis.**


	3. Chapter 3-Monday (Helga)

**Hello to everyone! So here's chapter 3, and I don't think that I've mentioned it before, so just fyi, they are Juniors in high school, so yeah. In a few chapters Arnold's going to end up saying it, but if you were wondering, yeah. Juniors. Also, THANK YOU all so much for reviewing they all meant so much to me and one of them made me happy dance for 30 minutes straight, and I just love those reviews, so please review. Aaannyways, Here's chapter three! Read, review, enjoy!**

Helga:  
RRRRRRRIIIIIINNNNNNNNGGGG  
That's the bell. Time for lunch.  
I make my way to my locker, saying hi to pretty much everyone along the way. I'm not popular, but I am well liked by pretty much everyone. Sadly the person who I want to like me the most hates me. _Arnold._  
_He's just so gorgeous. But he would never like me. He's way out of my league. I'm practically nothing compared to him._  
He's there when I get to my locker. _He really wasn't in the mood to talk earlier, but maybe he was just cranky and tired? Sadly, I can't just live in ignorance like everybody else; I know that he's a good person. He isn't just the jerk everyone thinks he is; even if he doesn't show his good side very often, I know that it's there. Somewhere. _

_I've loved him in secret for so long, all I want is for him to feel the same way. Who knows, maybe one day he will show up outside my window, declare the eternal love that burns brightly inside for me, then whisk me off my feet and right onto his bed._ Even if that is one of the most unlikely Arnold fantasies I've had yet, I can't help the smile that spreads across my face.

"Hey Arnold." I say as I make it to my locker.  
"Hey Pinkie." Pinkie. His nickname for me. I think It's obvious where he gets it from, considering I always wear a pink shirt. And my signature bow. The first time he called me that back in preschool, I totally freaked.  
"My name's Helga." I say, but all in all, I like that he has a nickname for me. At least he's talking.  
I see a small smile appear on his face that disappears after he reaches in and grabs his lunch, closing his locker. I get mine and we walk to lunch together.  
We sit at our usual table with Gerald, Pheobe, Lila. Sid and Stinky are usually off at the other side of the table, never take too much a part of the conversation.  
"Hey." I say to everyone as we site down, Arnold to the left of me.  
Everyone responds with a hi, and we all start eating and making pointless conversation.  
"So, Arnold," Lila says, scooting a little closer to my football headed beauty. "Are you doing anything later today?"  
Arnold scoots a little bit away from her, bringing him closer to me. "Um," He says. "I probably have to get home later... You know, homework and all that."  
Lila pouts for a second, then gets an idea. "Oh, I'm ever so certain that I could help you with that." She says, scooting closer.  
"Actually, it's pretty hard stuff, I'll just do it on my own." He inches further away from Lila. Fanfare goes off in my head as our legs touch.  
"Then let's do something other than homework." Lila says, seductively. Wow. This girl sure is persistent.  
"NO." Arnold says, firmly.  
All is quiet for a moment. "Okay." Lila says quietly, disappointed. _Wow. No Oh so, no Ever so. Just 'okay'. That girl sure wanted my Arnold... Well not mine... But one day!_  
Arnold looks down and nobody says anything.  
I sigh inwardly. _If he doesn't like Lila, then there's no way that he'd like me. I don't have a chance._  
RRRRRRIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNGGGGGG  
The bell rings again and we are saved from the awkward moment.  
We all get up and walk away, all but Lila who sits there for a minute before getting up to go to her next class. At our lockers, I ask Arnold what I'm pretty sure everyone's wondering.  
"Why'd you say no?" I ask him.  
"What?" He says, confused.  
"To Lila. Why didn't you say yes?" Lila was pretty much the prettiest girl in our grade. And she wanted to hang out with him. Any guy in his right mind would've said yes no matter what they'd be doing.  
"Oh," He says, "I'm busy later." He looks away.  
"With what?" I ask. "I know it's not homework. We have most of our classes together." I point out.  
"I just have to get home later." He says.  
"Why?" I ask.  
"None of your business." He replies coldly, slamming his locker.  
"I'm sorry," I say quietly. "I was just wondering."

**Aaaannnd there's chapter three! I hope that you guys are grateful for me making him say no to Lila. She's gonna end up trying again, though... so who knows if he'll ever say yes or not. Anyways, thank you so so so much for even reading this far, that means a lot to me, but you know what would mean even more? REVIEWING! (Not so subtle hint.) Also, I am going to be making the chapters longer after this. Just so you know. Sorry these chapters have been short. My focus has mostly been on my one story that I actually just posted chapter one to. I have been working on that one for a couple of weeks now, but I should have more time for this story and Don't Change For Me. Don't worry though, I will always post on time, if not early, so no matter what, I won't forget you. Alright. Thanks for reading, and review this. See you next week with chapter 4. Thx-alexham19**


End file.
